Late Love
by ECJBlover
Summary: #Full Summary inside# Boy x Boy edwardxjacob jakeward SLASH Bella bashing. Language. Sexual Situations
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is ECJBLover. I decided to write another story and hopefully finish it. ;D My other story is discontinued. I'm rewriting. I'm also looking for a beta. If you are one, message me. :)**

**Summary: (Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Everything that happens in the four books, do happen, except that there were no wolves involved. 40 yrs in the future.) Jacob Black, a 17 yrs old werewolf, reluctantly moves to Forks with his father, Billy. There he meet Edward Cullen, a 157 yrs old vampire, whose mated, has a child of his own and should be happy, but isn't. When their eyes met, their wholes lives (and the lives of their loved ones) get turned upside down. Is it a good turn or a bad one? Yes, it's an imprinting story. Deal with it. :) Review, please. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (books, movies, etc.), except the plot.**

_Life can really be a pain in the ass._

That thought was running through Jacob Black's mind as he finished packing the last of his things. With one last look around his room, he grabbed his bags and headed downstairs. It was moving day for him and his father, Billy Black and they were packing up the last of their belongings before they headed out onto the road for their new home in Forks, Washington.

_It really sucks having to leave my home in Alabama, _he thought as he left his things by the front door and went into the kitchen,_ it's like I'm throwing away the first 17 yrs of my life._

Leaning against the door frame, Jacob watched his father seal up the last box and put it on the kitchen counter.

"Is that the last of the boxes?" he asked.

His father turned towards him and smiled,"Yep, that's the last of them. Help me put the boxes in the moving van, and then we're done."

They grabbed the boxes and put them into the moving van outside, sliding the door down and locking it behind them. They went back into the house to do clean sweep, making sure that they hadn't missed anything and that all the doors and windows were locked, before leaving the house for the last time, locking it behind them. Billy put the keys under the welcome mat, like the sales agent had asked him to, and then got into the moving van with Jacob following him.

With one last look at the house they called home for the last 17 yrs, Billy, with Jacob right next to him, backed out of the driveway and drove on to the highway.

Eyes on the road, Billy exclaimed,"Can you believe this, Jake? We're finally heading home."

"I thought that was our home", Jacob said, put out.

Billy sighed,"Look, I know you weren't happy at first with the idea", _that's an understatement, _Jacob thought,"But I think this'll be good for us, for you. This way you can see our home lands and maybe other wolves your age."

Jacob deadpanned, "Whoopi."

"Jacob, please. Just give Forks a chance. For me?"

Rolling his eyes, Jacob replied, "Sure, Sure."

Billy sighed again, focusing back on the road. For the rest of the trip, they rode in silence

Two to three days later, Billy and Jacob pulled up in front of their new home and got out of the truck. Their new home was a two story house with a front and back patio and a part of the forest in the backyard. There was also a shed big enough to house two cars, which was perfect for Jacob.

They went inside the house and looked around. On the first floor were the kitchen, living room, dining room and stairs. The second floor housed the 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

After looking around, Billy and Jacob went back outside and started to unload the van, making sure those boxes went into the right rooms. Once they were finished unloading the van, they started unpacking the boxes and placing everything in their correct places.

It wasn't until the late evening that they were finally done. With a couple of sandwiches each, Billy and Jacob decided to head off to bed. Billy had chosen the master bedroom, while Jacob had chosen a bedroom that had windows that faced the forest, so that he could watch the moon if he was ever restless.

After eating the sandwiches, Jacob laid down on his bed and let his mind wander.

_So…This is my new home, _he thought_, it's not so bad. Big. Roomy. I could get use to it. It'll be hard, but I'm sure I can make it. I'm just happy we moved during the summer. If it was during the school year, then that would have really been a pain in the ass. Thankfully, school doesn't start for other 2 weeks._

With his thoughts still running, Jacob fell into a restful sleep, dreaming of auburn-brown hair, honey-glazed eyes, pale skin, and red lips. A sharp swirling scent engulfed around him in his dream, like a securing cocoon. The scent….the scent was in pain, slowly hollowing inside, slowly breaking apart in unworthiness. In his deep slumber, his wolf was howling, raging with ravenousness madness of hunger to rip apart anything that caused the soul the scent belong to any pain. The scent sang to him as the enigma's soul did the same. Not wanting the soul to feel alone, his own wolf cried a chorus that disappeared into the air of the misty dark forest to reach the mystery being to comfort them. Jacob's wolf whimpered because the slight contact wasn't enough. His wolf howled in sheer want of something that neither Jacob nor his wolf could quite reach. To say they were pissed was an understatement. They both snarled in union with the promise that they would both have the enigma that was rightfully theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry, if this chapter is long, but a lot had to be written for it to progress. also I would like to thank me beta, Jasper01 for help me make this chapter the best chapter it can be. :) Hope you like it. I'm going to be trying to update every Sunday or before. Hopefully. Enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing( books, movies, etc.), except for the plot.**

_Life can really be a pain in the ass._

That thought was running through Edward Cullen's mind as he watched his wife, Isabella Cullen; try on dresses with his mother, Esme and sister, Alice. They were searching for the 'prefect' dress for Isabella to wear for their wedding anniversary dinner and as he sat there, counting down the minutes, a sense of disgust started to grow in his stomach.

You wouldn't have been able tell by the look on his face. He had the look of a loving, calm man that would do anything for his wife. But under the surface, he was sneering in disgust at his wife. She was, currently, showing of a blood red strapless dress that hugged her breasts, waist and hips. The dress was knee length and had a slit on the right thigh. It wasn't the dress that repulsed him. It was the way she was modeling the dress that disgusted him.

It was obvious that she wasn't just modeling the dress for him or his family. She was also modeling for the male clerk in the dress shop. For the past 10 minutes, she had been staring at him through the mirror while she was licking and biting her lips and rubbing her hands over her body, obviously trying to get the poor man aroused. And with the way he was fidgeting and the sudden turn of his thoughts, it was working.

And that was what disgusted him so much. It was obvious that his 'wife' had so little respect for him that she would willingly whore herself in front of him. Hell, she wasn't even shielding her thoughts from him! But, oddly enough, he was ok with it. He had had years to really _see_ her for who she really was and had been able to build a deep hatred towards her. Of course he kept it well hidden for obvious reasons.

One of them being that he had a beautiful daughter named Renesmee or Nessie with his whore of a wife. If it wasn't for her, he would have divorced Isabella the moment he realized that she had been cheating on him for most of their marriage. But he didn't, because he loved her and she was his only reason for living. But there have been moments when he actually got the feeling that she actually knew what was going on between them and that she didn't approve of what her mother has been doing. But he wasn't entirely sure.

The only people he knew for sure that actually knew were Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper knew because of his gift of empathy. Rosalie just seemed to have always known which explained her hate towards Bella when she had first met her. Emmett figured it out when Bella, herself, had tried to give him head. Of course, he resisted and Rosalie's hatred for Bella grew. His mother and sister were oblivious and actually believed her act of innocence. Of course, he really couldn't blame them since Esme was naturally a sweet and caring person, always giving someone the benefit of the doubt and Alice probably couldn't 'see' what Bella's doing because of Bella's gift of shielding. Oh, how he wished he could crush her for messing with his family.

Edward was pulled from his thoughts by the feel of someone shaking him. He looked up and into the honey-brown eyes-so much like his own-of his wife.

She smiled down at him, "Edward, dear. It's time to go."

He smiled back at her, falsely and got up from his seat. Once he righted himself, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"So, what did you buy?" he asked, faking curiosity.

Sensing a chance to hear herself talk, Bella, immediately, started to explain what they had gotten. While she talked, Edward pulled Bella closer and buried his nose in her hair, sniffing. The scent he had fallen in love with no longer existed. In its place, were multiple scents. There were also some that stood out more than others. The smell of her perfume, some guy's cologne, and sex stood out the strongest.

Suddenly, Edward was overcome with the urge to rip her limb from limb. But, of course, it was gone the moment it came. He had amazing self-control and an image to protect. He, soon, was pulled from his thoughts when they arrived at Alice's Porsche. They climbed in with Alice driving, Esme in the passenger seat and Edward and Bella in the back. Alice started the car, backed it up, and then drove it home.

During the ride home, Edward fell back into his thoughts and started to remember the day he found out his wife was really a slut. He had had his suspicions, but that day had really opened his eyes, literally.

_Flashback start_

_It was the day of their 15__th__ yrs wedding anniversary. Their dinner date had been held outside, in their clearing that year, being that it was such a beautiful, cloudless night. The moon was beautiful silver and the stars were sparkling with a fierce intensity. It had been 15 minutes after the date was suppose to start when Edward realize that Bella was late. He had started to panic, wondering if something had happened to her. He had been searching the forest when he had came across Jasper. _

_Edward explained the panic to Jasper when Jasper suddenly started chuckling._

"_What's so funny?" Edward asked, annoyed._

_Jasper just shook his head and pointed in the direction the cabin, "I saw her go into the house, a little while ago."_

_Edward nodded and moved toward the house. Once inside, he started to search for her. He searched the whole downstairs, before going upstairs. As he climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway, Edward got a foreboding feeling. When he saw that his old bedroom door was open and the lights were on, instead of running to the door like he wanted, he silently walked to it and softly opened it the rest of the way._

_What he saw would forever be engraved into his mind. _

_Across from the doorway, sat his old bed that he had gotten for Bella. Laying across the bed with clothes all around them and naked was Bella and a mystery man. Bella was on her back, holding her legs spread wide open, while the mystery man was holding onto her hips, thrusting his penis deep into her. Her head was thrown back with passion as she moaned commands to her sex partner and played with her firm breasts. The man had his head buried into her neck as he obeyed her and fucked her into the mattress._

_Not being able to watch as his wife was being fuck by another man, Edward ran, quietly, but quickly, out of the house and into the surrounding forest._

_Flashback end_

He had stayed out into the woods until he could get his thoughts in other. Once he did, he had returned to the cabin and acted as if nothing had happened between them, while on the inside, he was burning with hatred and disgust towards her, wishing that he could rip her apart and make her feel as much physical pain as he felt emotionally. 2 weeks later, Jasper and Rosalie confronted him about them knowing all along that Bella was a slut. That she had used her innocence act to make him fall in love with her and used him.

The sound of doors opening, woke Edward from his thoughts. He got out of the car, but instead of heading into the house like the others, he walked into the forest. Edward walked aimlessly, until he came upon scent that caught his attention.

The scent was musky and masculine, with a hint of rain, grass and forest. If Edward thought Bella's scent sung to him, then this scent was sweet hypnotic choir of intricate notes of blissful whisper of harmony. The scent was calling him, begging him in a sad low tone to come to it. He followed the scent, hummed harmony, until it led him to a 2-story house, with a front and back patio and a shed that could hold 2 cars. In the driveway, sat a moving van.

Not wanting to resist being exposed, Edward took one more deep breath of the delicious and sensual scent and then walked back toward the house. As he walked, he vowed to himself that he would find whoever had that scent and make them his. It wasn't because he wanted to possess them or deprive the owner of their life by draining them. No, it was because of the connection he felt towards the scent, a sort of familiarization, as if the scent was meant to be a part of him, and him only. That his scent, his body was meant to mold, form a tapestry of interlaced melodies, and become _one_ with that scent, one with that person.


	3. Author note, finally!

Hi, my wonderful _late love_ fans. This is ecjblover and I'm happy to say that I am continuing the story. I'm sorry for the late update. It's just the last few years have been crazy with high school, then college and then looking for work. But now I have plenty of time for the story. I just have one small problem. I need a beta. So, if you are a great beta or know someone who is a great beta, please message me as soon as you can. But besides that, I would like to thank the people who read, reviewed, and put my story on the favorite and following lists. So thank you and wish me luck. :-D


End file.
